


New Traditions, New Zonkeygons

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [13]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2019, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Slightly killing my sleep schedule for this, Threesome - F/M/M, but it's worth it, new traditions, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: Dragon and Donkey have their first Wedding Anniversary,  where they mainly just get drunk in the royal wine cellar by themselves. Not knowing any of the traditions of anniversaries, they opt to make their own. What could go wrong?





	New Traditions, New Zonkeygons

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with a friend (She'll be added as a co-creator as soon as I can)  
And she just had a picture of a "Zonkey" or a crossover between a zebra and a donkey.  
Now later we were making plans of binging Shrek, as one does. And she just prompted the genius idea that I could not in refuse.  
Fictober day 13: "I never knew it could be like this"  
The prompt really just is how I felt about this.  
I hope you enjoy!

Zonkeygons with pure black bodies and striped legs, they began filling the skies. A maiden’s scream could be heard, as it echoed its way all through the realm. The myriad of zebra, donkey and dragon hybrids, altough only a troop of 12 children, were enormous enough to cause fright in however saw them.

_How could this come to be?_ You might ask. The answer is quite simple, just a chance meeting with one zebra and, not _a_ but _the_, Donkey and his wife, Dragon. All this happened on their anniversary. Their first anniversary, where they didn’t know or have any traditions or customs so they made their own. They both had to come with one new ridiculous that they had to keep for the whole day at least. They first got this idea after getting a bit deep into the royal wine chambers, so their vows to each other became quite, drunk.

“I vow, I will fuck whoever asks if they can sleep with you, baby”, Donkey gave his wide donkey-grin.

Dragon shook the basement with her laughter at her obviously slightly horny husband, who stayed his own loveable self as he always did. Dragon finished a cask of wine before they both returned to the chilly night outside. They were both a bit wobbly on their feet on their way home.

On their way home they saw a zebra prancing around with a multicolored afro on his head moving to a beat that wasn’t there. He saw the pair approaching him just as Donkey began whispering to his wife, “Is he white with black stripes or black with white stripes?”.

The zebra, still following his own beat, answered, “I’m black with white stripes yo”, his smile rivalling Donkey’s, “and be sure to remember that”.

“How could we ever forget a zebra such as yourself, huh?”, Donkey looked the zebra up and down, “I’m Donkey, this is Dragon”, Donkey introduced them.

“Well my friends call me Marty, and I guess we’re friends now aren’t we?”, Marty suggested, “Anyway I couldn’t help but see your and my friend here looking lovely tonight”, Marty said looking directly at Dragon.

Dragon chuckled, thinking back on Donkey’s vow. “What are you suggesting?”, Donkey asked with a smirk as Dragon leaned close and told him she vowed to make it a threesome with whoever he _had_ to have sex with on their anniversary. Donkey tensed a bit at that, not entirely put off but it was an unexpected turn of events.

“Well, the night isn’t too young anymore, I happen to have an incredible bed at my place”, Marty was making total heart-eyes at the dragon.

“_Well_, if the night isn’t young as you say, then _we_ might retire to your place, yeah”, Donkey counter-offered giving the zebra a look.

One thing led to another and they could all be found in a comically large bed with silken sheets. Donkey was holding an unlit cigarette and “smoking it”. “Wow! that was great, huh guys!?”, Zebra asked ecstatic, waking up as if he had just been given a shot of adrenaline. “Wanna go again? I never knew it could be like _this_”, Dragon leaned over to her husband and told him, that her vow was technically valid only on their anniversary, while his was not.

Donkey looked at his wife, “A vow is a vow, and I do love you _baby_”. Dragon left the bed, giving her husband a kiss before leaving the two in bed. “I was top last time, I can be bottom now”.

Donkey and Marty would have a good day, somehow all of their fooling around made their DNA mix, but only for their offspring, creating the Zonkeygrons that were scaring the population, with their incredible sense of beat, humour, flying, fire and of course their absurdly swift growth. The kids grew from foal to half a dragon in just about a month’s time.

The population getting scared by their collective offspring didn’t stop the three from continuing their tradition the year after and just settled those vows as the tradition instead.


End file.
